


Want

by shirohiroki



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood brothers ending, Codependency, Daniel is 18, I'm Going to Hell, Infatuation, M/M, Male Solo, One-Sided Attraction, Sean doesn't know, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Attraction, Unhealthy Obsession, do not like do not read, warning - imaginative incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohiroki/pseuds/shirohiroki
Summary: The room is small and stifling, Daniel can only think of Sean, even during activities such as this. It was hard when the tiny home held only 1 actual room they shared, Sean is a mere 5 feet away and his obsession coincides with his hormones that drive his need for pleasure and comfort. Sean was his world, and he was Sean's, he liked that about them. Absolute filth, please mind the tags.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here and you did read the very obvious summary and tags, good, we share a similar hopefully fictional interest. On the other hand, others who don't want to read *purely* fictional incest, go away, it ain't for you and I don't have any sway on your life choices, every click and scroll you do is beyond me and out of my control, but by all means, be my guest.

"Sean?" Daniel whispered.

His brothers snore answered for him, a quiet breathy thing that reminded Daniel he was alive and well. It was humid and stuffy, his sheet was tossed aside which provided little escape from the heat. Porto Lobos was so much hotter than Seattle, he hadn't ever adjusted really.

The same dingy ceiling looked on at him from above, he'd gotten used to the peeling paint above after years of staring at it.

It was hotter than usual, not necessarily environment-related. Quietly he readjusted himself through his briefs, sucking in a breath as his spine tingled from the contact.

He pressed himself and rubbed slow and gentle.

It was... Exciting and perhaps dangerous to touch himself with his brother less than 5 feet away, asleep on his own twin bed. Daniel wanted to moan so he released a desperate sigh.

Safer, quieter.

Squeezing and releasing himself he curled his toes at the sensation, he rubbed slightly.

He listened to Sean's breathing as he edged himself, never stimulating himself too much but getting nearer nonetheless.

It was more the knowledge that Sean was there next to him.

Sean, who had gotten even more handsome into his twenties; light stubble on his chin and lithe frame giving way something more solid and firm.

Daniel felt it in his hugs, in the way Sean's hand rested onto his shoulder so firmly, watched it in how his muscles rippling during the few swims they took in the ocean.

Daniel was the one who became lither, he was finally 18 and his sexual frustration was almost ready to give way. His mind flitted through the material he'd collected over their years together. Some prior to their arrival, from his younger years when Sean didn't seem so awkward about nakedness.

He missed the vulnerability of that time.

He arched his back slightly and muffled a moan, clenching his jaw to keep it from opening and releasing his sounds.

Desperately he wanted to really stroke himself but stilled as Sean moved around. He turned his head and eyed the other.

Sean turned onto his side, facing him with relaxed features undisturbed and unaware. Daniel felt his dick harden as he threw caution to the wind, with a quick but quiet rustle he pulled down his briefs and hissed when his fingers wrapped around his overstimulated dick.

Stroking in abandon he singled in on Sean's face, every angle and curve, his lips.

He didn't care about the perverse schlucking noises that arose as beads of precum dribbled out, making quicker and smoother work of his session.

Sean was his blood brother, his only family left and that thought only stirred something deep and twisted inside of him, something he knew was wrong but he could not give up. He wanted Sean to fuck him into the bed long and hard, to cry out his name as he came, or even any iteration of the various pet names he'd come up with over the years.

They were the wolf brothers, they cared only for one another and NO ONE came between them.

Not Cassidy, not Finn, not any other skank who blew kisses at his big bro. Daniel only wanted him because Sean chose him over everyone else, including their own mother.

That type of focus and attention swelled destructive infatuation, which gave way to a sick kind of obsessive love directly under the familial bond they already had. Quiet breaths quickened and he struggled to overcome his desire to fill himself up as he didn't have any lube nearby. He used his imagination instead, Sean above him pressing into him deeply and thrusting roughly, biting what he owned and soothing him with pretty words and praises.

'_so pretty enano_'

'_That's amazing Daniel_'

'_You're doing so good_'

He shuffled through the few memories he had of his brother completely naked, replacing the memory of a flaccid cock with a fully erect one, driving into him with fervor.

He wanted it so bad.

"Sean" he whimpered as he squeezed the head of his dick roughly, a sensation just brutal enough to send him over the edge and warm strings of pearly cum dribbled onto his lower abdomen. It cooled quickly as his body spasmed and sweat trickled down his brow.

His eyes never left Sean's face and he burned with desire, a wish to simply be closer to the other.

Quietly he wiped off the release onto his sheets, promising to wash them before tomorrow was up and slipped out his bed. Crawling over Sean he pressed himself between the other and the wall, warm and confined.

Sean groaned as he shifted and patted Daniel on the shoulder, leaving the hand there innocently enough "aren't you getting a little old for this super wolf?" Sean mumbled, sleep dripping from each word as a soft yawn and stretch pressed him slightly against Daniel. The twin bed was small enough as it was.

"No" he whined, ignoring how his heart fluttered as Sean's one eye opened, singling him out in the dark of the night.

"Whatever, shove over" Sean uttered as he buried himself further into the pillow, eye slipping shut as he settled into silence again. Daniel shuffled back only slightly, maintaining the tangle of their legs and the press of their thighs. Sean drifted back off to sleep and Daniel managed to press himself closer, the gentle puff of Sean's breath brushing across his cheeks. He had a strong desire when his eyes gazed at the other's lips, parted in slumber and beautiful in contour.

He didn't though. Sean had made so many choices for Daniel that this could be the one that broke him so Daniel chose to never ask.

He loved Sean so much that this would be enough for him.


End file.
